A Series of Romances
by LilSiStA
Summary: A series of one-shot song fics based on the couples and friendships in DBZ. mushiness guarenteed.


Alright. At first this was going to be a one shot Yamcha fic. I mean... it still kind of is. but I decided it's going to be a chapter in a story with all the DBZ couples. I could have fictional couples too... Like Pan and Trunks or something like that (no flames please, just a sugestion) the next one will be about Goku and Chichi, and they'll all be based on songs. I'll also do friendship pairings NOT be be confused with yaoi. If it's a Goten/Trunks fic chances are it's not gonna have them being anything more than friends. In any case... No one does Yamcha fics anymore. Heh. I don't particularly care mind you; I never read a story starring him myself, though I find his relationship with Bulma to be rather interesting. Hn. Well. This is quite possibly the only Yamcha fic you will read from me. It's not that I don't like him... It's just that I have no real opinion on him. I'm hoping to broaden my horizons a bit here. And for another quick note, the lyrics below are the official lyrics from the 'Stop the World Now' CD pamphlet. Don't get mad at me if they sound wrong to you. Here we go...

**She Says**

Disclaimer: the song 'She says' is written by Howie Day. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama.

_Sweet is the side_

_Of her room_

_Window open by candlelight_

_How would you know_

_Cold winter on the shore_

_Chills a dress she wore_

_It's on the floor_

_It feels so warm today_

_And that's why I'm wondering why_

_You had to tell me_

_What's goin' on in your head_

_What's wrong_

_Come around to another time when you_

_Don't have to run_

He walked though the cold streets, staring at the ground as he contemplated on the mistakes he had made. What was he thinking? He cursed to himself as his breath created a mist, credits to the crisp air. It was evening in the dead of winter. Pure white covered the streets and few people were out walking. He stopped and stared at the large mansion across the street. Capsule Corporation. His dead eyes lay upon the large place he once called 'home' and he could hear the yells of another heated argument. He looked down, deciding whether or not to continue walking. Through the thick walls he heard the shouts of obscenities that would make the most vulgar of people cringe. His head snapped up as he heard the door open, a burst of screams erupting from the open door way. A broken prince took an arrogant stride to the side of the house to the Gravity Chamber. Yamcha showed no emotion on his face. He had become numb.

_And when she said she wants somebody else_

_I hope you know that she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and makes a sound_

_You'll never hear her the way that I do_

_And when she said she wants someone to love_

_I hope you know she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and lets you down I hope you know that she doesn't mean to_

_Yeah yeah... I know it_

She stomped her foot in anger and crossed her arms over her chest, as if expecting the arrogant man to come running back to her. An angry expression planted on her young face, she groaned loudly and stormed back inside, slamming the door behind her. Yamcha frowned thoughtfully. He recalled the many fights he had gotten into with her. The screaming, the yelling. Plates being thrown, empty, angry words being screeched. In the end, he had just gotten tired of it. He found himself socializing more with friends than her, and he would constantly discover new excuses to leave her presence. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He was cold. So cold.

_Swing into flight_

_Over hills_

_Over her hills it's twilight_

_Yeah, I guess that's right now_

_While we're here _

_Tell me why it's so funny_

_That you're so funny when you're mad_

_Always so mad, so mad_

_And that's why I'm wondering why _

_You had to tell me_

_What's goin' on in your head_

_What's wrong_

_Come around to another time when you_

_Don't have to run_

He didn't like her. Detested her, really. Her voice irritated him and her nagging was enough to drive him insane. However, he remembered those warm spring nights when the two of them would lie together and she would truly be sweet. Loving, caring. They would gaze into each other's eyes and find nothing but beauty in one another. A utopia. Perfection. That was gone now. Her eyes were ice to him now, and he was a rock to her. Cold. Dull. Unnecessary weight. Yet... The memories of the happiness they shared lingered with him. He thought to himself about how he could have been a better man. A man that would have given her a reason to be continuously happy, without the constant intervals of fighting. He didn't want her back, but he hoped that someone would come along and get the chance to bring the warmth back in her life. Her. Yes. Bulma. She deserved it, hard headed as she was. Yamcha smiled to himself as he thought of Vegeta being the one to fill the void. Seemed very unlikely, but still... Life is such.

_And when she said she wants somebody else_

_I hope you know_

_That she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and makes a sound_

_You'll never hear her_

_The way that I do_

_And when she said she wants someone to love_

_I hope you know she doesn't mean you_

_And when she breaks down and lets you down_

_I hope you know that she knows_

_She doesn't need you_

Perhaps as a final act of forgotten love, he should make it happen. So easy it would be to walk to the Gravity Chamber and tell the prince. Easy to tell, hard to convince of course. Yamcha looked over to the mansion and thought about the option. He could give his first love the chance to be happy. He could lead her to her real Prince Charming. Then again... He could always walk away.

_Yeah and I don't know where_

_Come and find me_

_I don't know what_

_We're coming to and _

_And I don't' know what_

_It means to me_

_And you don't' know what_

_It means to you_

_We're over now_

_Yeah_


End file.
